food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dorayaki/@comment-36397169-20180826192013
Bio II. Tangle of Heart I waited for a long time to make sure they were gone. I tried to move forward to see more clearly, to make sure I was safe. But once I moved a bit I slipped and fell out of the tree. ---- -----Whoosh----- The only thing I was aware of was the stinging pain of branches slapping my face. When I came to, I realized I was stuck on a thick, tough branch and couldn't move. "Ah! Ow ow, ow, ow, ouch!" I shifted my body weight to lean against the trunk, while at the same time rubbing the spot on my belly that had just hit the branch. This was one abnormally tall tree. Luckily, I am good at all kinds of sports, and much better at climbing than that nutty cat lover. "The morning glow illuminates the distant sierras, sakuras bloom atop their peaks. When the petals fall I shall see, fleeting the blossoms' radiance shall be." The sound of a poetry emanated from the school. The class bell normally rang at that time. I thought I'd better go back to get my sister. "You can hear the sound of reading from this spot." The sound of a voice under the tree I was climbing caught me off guard; I yelped out in surprise. Huh? I didn't expect anyone in the forest so early in the morning. "Are the trees talking?" Should I have answered? "Hmmm...maybe I'm just hearing things." I detected a twinge of disappointment in her voice. Speaking of voices, this girl's voice just seemed so familiar, it sounded like the one who was just talking with Saury. Curiosity burned inside of me, I just had to have a look, so I peered down from the tree and saw a girl in a red kimono. Even though I just glanced at her, I'll never forget the angelic beauty of that face. Her long jet black hair, the slightly raised side face looks faintly in the direction of the shinjuku school, her emerald green eys were glum and full of sadness. What was up with that expression? If she was unwilling to leave her brother, she shouldn't have sent him here. Being together always was the way to go, just like me and my sister. I didn't say anything, I just went right back to the shinjuku. I thought I could venture through the forest with my sister someday. But as I came charging back in all excited, I saw "Mr. Bob Cut" talking and laughing with my sister. "Is the one who just sent Sashimi here your sister?" "Yes, she is my older sister Sushi." "She's such a pretty girl." "Thanks, you look quite lovely when you smile." "Hehheh. Smiling can bring you good luck." "Yes." I spite of the leisurely atmosphere, I couldn't help feeling alarmed. Good boy, making trouble on the first day of school. "Are you new here?" I squeezed in between my sister and him aggresively, threatening him with an intense stare. Yet, Mr. Bob Cut still just smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, I am Sashimi. Please take care of me." "Brother, don't frown like this, if you don't try and smile more, you'll scare all the good luck away!" My sister said pointing down to my frown. "By the way, where were you just now?" "I went outside to get some fresh air, class was so boring." I acted like nothing had happened. "Alright, let's go out to play later." "I can't I have something to do." She said it differently than usual but still in the same old tone. "Something to do?" "Yes, it's very important." That was the first time she's ever kept anything from me. Up till that time, we'd spent every day together. My sister always called me brother with such an innocent tone. I thought that such companionship would continue forever. Could it be she felt she didn't need me? That she wanted to grow up alonr? No no no ! That was the only thing I can't accept. I suddenly remembered those eyes full of hurt under the maple tree, and all at once, I could understand her feelings. But I never thought that this kind of thing would cut so deeply even just thinking about it.